She Is My Girl, Isn't She?
by Aprili
Summary: "Siapa anak perempuan yang keluar dari toko pakaian denganmu waktu itu?" Rose menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Scorpius Malfoy." Wanita itu lalu beranjak dan melewati Scorpius tetapi Scorpius dengan sigap menangkap tangannya. "Dia putriku, kan?"/ Mind to Read?


**"She Is My Girl, Isn't She?"**

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling ©

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 1<em>**

* * *

><p>Scorpius membanting tubuhnya sembarangan di atas ranjangnya. Tidak, dia pasti salah lihat. Atau mungkin dirinya sajalah yang terlalu berperasangka. Tetapi, dia memang melihatnya. Gadis kecil itu, mungkin baru berumur tiga atau empat tahun, berjalan ke luar dari toko pakaian bersama wanita itu. Dan gadis kecil itu memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan ibu. Astaga, dunia pasti sudah gila. Tetapi tidak cukup sampai di situ, gadis kecil itu sungguh… mirip dengannya. Rambut pirang platina, wajah kurus, dagu runcing, bentuk hidung, bibir, semuanya kecuali matanya, mata gadis kecil itu berwarna <em>hazel<em>.

Pikirannya mulai melayang-layang, mengingatkannya akan kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu. Malam terakhir saat dia dan wanita itu bertugas sebagai delegasi Kementrian Sihir Inggris dalam sebuah Konferensi Tingkat Tinggi Sihir ke 7092 di Vienna. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa setelah meneguk berbotol-botol _brandy _seorang diri. Dan saat paginya, dia terbangun di kamar hotelnya dan menemukan sebuah gelang dengan _charm _berbentuk huruf R dan W di balik selimutnya.

Tidak mungkin—

Scorpius meraih tongkatnya yang berada di sampingnya lalu ber-Apparate. Dia muncul di sebuah depan sebuah rumah di daerah pedesaan sihir Inggris, Upper Fragley. Rumah itu bergaya tudor dan tampak hangat. Scorpius menggeser pagar rendah di depannya lalu melewati pekarangan rumah yang penuh dengan tanaman beraneka jenis, jembalang-jembalang kecil yang bersembunyi di rerumputan _rhododendrom_ melompat kesana-kemari saat dia melewatinya, dan mengetuk pintu depannya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria berambut hitam berantakan dan bermata hijau, jangkung, namun tetap terlihat tampan mengernyitkan keningnya saat menatap Scorpius.

"Ada apa, Scorp?" tanyanya alih-alih mengucapkan salam, dan pria itu juga tidak menyembunyikan nada heran yang kental dalam suaranya. "Bukankah kau seharusnya masih di Kanada?"

"Aku baru saja pulang. Ada yang perlu kukatakan, Al," jawab Scorpius, wajah dinginnya terlihat tegang.

Al mempersilakan Scorpius masuk dan Scorpius duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang depan.

"Kau sendirian?"

Al mengangguk. "Ya, Alice dan Aaron menginap di rumah orang tua Alice di Wales sejak kemarin. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Scorpius menghela napas. "Apa kalian, maksudku seluruh keluargamu, masih belum bisa menemui Rose sampai saat ini?"

"Ya, kalau ada perkembangan, kau pasti tahu aku akan cerita padamu," jawab Al, seakan bingung dengan kebodohan Scorpius.

"Apakah kalian punya spekulasi mengapa Rose tiba-tiba saja menghilang?" tanya Scorpius lagi.

"Astaga, Scorp. Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Kau jauh-jauh ber-Apparate dari Kanada, mengetuk pintu rumahku tiba-tiba dan menanyakan sesuatu tentang Rose. Oh, atau apakah kau menemukannya? Dimana dia? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Scorpius tidak langsung menjawabnya. Dan itu membuat Al gusar.

"Jawab sekarang atau akan memantraimu?!" gertaknya sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

Scorpius untuk kesekian kalinya, kembali menghela napas. "Ya, aku melihatnya, Al," jawabnya perlahan. "Di sebuah kota kecil di selatan Kanada. Dan… dan dia bersama seorang anak perempuan yang memanggilnya ibu."

"APA?!"

Scorpius sudah mengira reaksi Al.

"Kau pasti tidak serius? Maksudku, mana mungkin. Aku yakin dia punya alasan yang tepat untuk menghilang dan pergi, seperti di dalam suratnya. Dia bilang dia hanya ingin mencoba hidup mandiri, berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lain dan berjanji akan kembali pulang setelah semua urusannya selesai, walaupun harus memakan waktu bertahun-tahun. Tapi.. tapi, kalau dia menikah dan punya anak, dia pasti memberitahu kami. Dia memang harus memberitahu kami!"

Al berdiri dari kursi, napasnya memburu seakan baru berlari menempuh jarak berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. Dia lalu kembali duduk, mengatur napasnya, lalu kemudian kembali mengkonfrontasi Scorpius, dia harus dapat penjelasan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya? Dan bagaimana penjelasannya atas semua ini?"

"Aku tidak menemuinya, Al. Aku hanya melihatnya…"

"Kalau begitu kau mungkin salah, mungkin anak perempuan yang kau lihat bukan anaknya," kata Al lagi.

Scorpius menggeleng perlahan. "Entahlah, Al. Aku.. aku merasa bahwa anak perempuan itu memang anak Rose. Dan dia, anak perempuan itu, dia.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, sungguh, tapi ini tidak mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan, aku—"

"Apa? Kau apa?"

"Anak perempuan itu mirip sekali denganku."

* * *

><p>"Asterella, berhenti bermain-main dengan makananmu!"<p>

Gadis kecil itu menatap ibunya lalu memberenggut malas. Dia meletakan sendoknya, sama sekali tidak punya minat kecuali untuk mencacah-cacah potongan brokoli hijau di piringnya.

"Kau harus makan sayur, sayang. Ayolah!" bujuk ibunya lagi, kali ini sang ibu bahkan harus menghentikan aktivitasnya dalam mengetik sebuah artikel yang harus segera dikirim ke editornya tengah malam nanti, untuk menyuapi si anak.

"Mom, _nggak _mau!"

"Thea, ayolah, sayang. Hanya satu suap saja," kata sang ibu lagi. "Kau sayang Mommy, kan?"

Asterella mengangguk perlahan, lalu membuka mulutnya. Ibunya menyuapkan sepotong brokoli ke dalam mulutnya dan dia mengunyah sambil mengernyit jijik. "Sudah?" katanya cepat-cepat menelan lalu menyulurkan lidahnya. "Sekarang aku boleh makan _ice cream,_ Mom sudah janji."

"Hanya satu _scoop_, ingat?" sang ibu lalu beranjak dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan gelas berisi _ice cream_ vanila.

Dan Asterella mengangguk antusias saat menerima gelas tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin di toko ini kau melihatnya?" tanya Al sambil berdiri memandangi sebuah toko pakaian anak di depannya. Toko itu sebenarnya sungguh tidak terlihat seperti toko pakaian atau butik. Terlalu.. lusuh. Estalasenya berdebu dan pakaian-pakaian yang dipajang di depannya juga tidak terlihat menarik sama sekali, sebagian besar seperti baju-baju zaman kolonial yang kembali dipamerkan dalam acara kemerdekaan, beberapa di antara bahkan terlihat seperti pakaian luar angkasa yang diberi pita dan renda, papan nama tokonya penuh coretan dan catnya juga mulai mengelupas.<p>

"Ya, aku yakin," jawab Scorpius mantap. Dia tahu dia mungkin tidak akan menemui Rose lagi di tempat ini, maksudnya siapa sih yang akan kembali ke toko pakaian yang sama dalam dua hari? Apalagi toko ini sungguh tidak layak. Tetapi karena Al bersikeras, maka Scorpius tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengajak Al ke tempat ini.

Al mengedarkan pandangannya. Jalanan cukup sepi dan itu sudah cukup memberitahunya bahwa kota ini benar-benar kota kecil, atau bahkan terpencil.

"Kota ini kecil, Al. Kita bisa mendatangi pihak berwajib setempat, kita bahkan bisa memakai Muggle tidak perlu penyihir, dan meminta mereka untuk mencari Rose, tidak akan perlu waktu lama," saran Scorpius.

"Tidak, jangan. Jika gagal, Rose mungkin malah akan kabur dan membuat dirinya lebih sulit dilacak lagi. Kita.. kita harus mencari pelan-pelan dan diam-diam," sanggah Al.

Scorpius mengangguk, itu benar. "Aku yang akan mencarinya kalau begitu. Kota ini kota kecil, aku bisa menyusurinya dalam waktu beberapa hari saja. Aku pasti akan menemukannya lagi. Kau bisa kembali ke Inggris, akan kukabari kau jika aku sudah menemukannya."

Al menatap Scorpius. Ya, dia memang harus kembali ke Inggris, dia punya keluarga sendiri, dia punya pekerjaan, walaupun pimpinannya adalah ayahnya sendiri tetapi sebagai Auror dia tidak boleh mengingkari tugasnya. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Scorpius menyeringai. "Itu perusahaan keluargaku, Al. Aku bisa menyuruh orang-orangku mengurusi urusanku untuk beberapa waktu."

Al mengangguk sekaligus mendengus. _Dasar Malfoy, apa sih yang bisa dilakukannya selain menyuruh-nyuruh orang. _Tetapi cukup lega juga karena Scorpius sudah berhenti dari Kementrian dan menggantikan ayahnya sebagai presiden direktur Malfoy Corp sejak dua tahun yang lalu, karena jika Scorpius masih bekerja di Kementrian, dia pasti tidak akan bisa membantunya untuk menemukan Rose saat ini.

"Tetapi jika anak itu benar-benar adalah anakku, aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Rose menyembunyikannya dari kita semua," kata Scorpius tiba-tiba. Pikirannya memang dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan macam itu. Dan tidak ada yang lebih diinginkannya saat ini daripada mencari tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu.

"Kalau kau tanya aku, aku jauh lebih tidak mengerti lagi mengapa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau telah meniduri sepupuku," cibir Al.

Scorpius meliriknya sebal. Al sudah menyemprotnya, memakinya habis-habisan, bahkan membuat jubahnya berlubang—saat dia mengancamnya dengan menempelkan tongkat sihirnya di dadanya—kemarin ketika dia memberitahu hal ini, apakah semua itu masih tidak cukup?

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau terus-menerus menyalahkanmu atau hanya menduga-duga saja. Aku akan segera kembali ke Inggris, dan kau.. lakukanlah tugasmu dengan benar," kata Al lalu berbalik, dia menghilang di balik dinding kedai _hot dog_ di sudut jalan lalu terdengar suara pop yang menandakan bahwa dia pastilah sudah ber-Apparate.

Scorpius memandang sekelilingnya, berusaha memutuskan dari mana dia akan memulai pencarian ini. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah utara, ke arah pusat kota. Dan sambil berjalan kaki, entahlah dia menikmati berjalan kaki, otaknya kembali berputar dan pikirannya terjun bebas. Memikirkan seperti apa hubungannya dengan Rose sebelum wanita itu menghilang sekitar empat tahun yang lalu, mereka tidak pernah secara resmi berpacaran, atau kencan, tetapi siapapun yang melihat mereka berdua pastilah tahu bahwa tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa di antara keduanya.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa memutuskan apakah dia mencintai wanita berambut merah itu atau tidak, yang dia tahu dia hanya selalu merasa nyaman bersama wanita itu. Walaupun sikap wanita itu tidak pernah hangat kepadanya, mereka selalu saja bertengkar setiap kali bertemu, dan itu telah terjadi sejak perkenalan bodoh mereka di Hogwarts pada masa-masa remaja mereka dulu. Dan ingatan yang terkahir kali diingatnya dari wanita itu adalah saat mereka berdua bekerja sebagai Duta Muda Kementrian Sihir Inggris setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka di Hogwarts bertahun-tahun lalu. Saat kebersamaan mereka di Vienna, lalu pada suatu pagi saat dia terbangun dan menemukan gelang yang sepertinya milik Rose di ranjangnya, dan selesai. Kata selesai itu ada karena setelah tugas itu, Scorpius mengundurkan diri dari Kementrian, ayahnya memaksanya untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarganya, dan Rose, dia dikirim ke Rumania dan mereka tidak pernah berhubungan lagi sejak saat itu, apalagi setelahnya dirinya disibukkan dengan semua urusan perjodohannya dengan gadis-gadis dari keluarga-keluarga penyihir rekan bisnis orangtuanya—yang selalu saja berusaha dihindarinya itu.

Scorpius lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran cepat saji di daerah itu, dia kelaparan, dan ada baiknya dia mengisi perutnya dulu sebelum memulai pencarian panjang ini, atau sebelum menerima informasi-informasi mengejutkan lainnya.

* * *

><p>"Lalu bagaimana dengan Thea, Rose?" tanya Jennifer saat mereka membuang sampah di belakang. Jam makan siang sudah lewat dan ini adalah saat ganti <em>shift<em>.

"Itulah yang kucemaskan dari tadi. Mrs Park tidak ada di rumahnya hari ini, jadi aku meninggalkan Thea tanpa pengawasan sama sekali," jawab wanita bersurai merah itu. Selama pekerjaannya tadi dia sungguh tidak bisa fokus, dia bahkan salah memberikan kembalian dan hampir membuat dirinya dipecat karena karena terlalu memikirkan putri kecilnya yang dia tinggal sendirian di rumah itu.

"Apa?! Jadi kau meninggalkannya sendirian?"

Rose mengangguk pelan. Dia juga sangat merasa bersalah tapi…

"Dia bahkan belum empat tahun, Rose!"

"Aku tahu," Rose menggeleng frustasi.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang. Biar aku yang membereskan ini," kata Jennifer lagi lalu mengambil _trash bag_ di tangan Rose.

"Sungguh?"

Jennifer mengangguk. "Iya. Tolong cepatlah."

Rose tersenyum. "Terima kasih," katanya tulus. Dia lalu berlari cepat kembali ke _pantry _untuk mengganti pakaian seragam kerjanya lalu buru-buru pulang.

* * *

><p>Scorpius memberikan selembar uang Muggle kepada seorang <em>cashier<em> yang melayaninya. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya sambil menunggu _burger _kejunya. Dan saat dia melakukannya, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang hampir saja membuatnya tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Papan nama _cashier _yang baru saja dilepas dan diganti dengan nama baru di sampingnya.

Demi Salazar!

"Silakan pesanan Anda, Sir—"

"Maaf, Miss. Apa.. apa ada wanita yang bernama Rose Weasley yang bekerja di tempat ini?" tanya Scorpius memotong perkataan _cashier_ itu dengan cepat.

"Iya, betul. Ada yang bisa saya bantu dengan itu, Sir?"

"Apakah saya bisa menemuinya sekarang?"

_Cashier _itu tersenyum. "Sayang sekali. Hari ini dia tugas pagi dan dia baru saja pulang."

Scropius berdecak pelan. Tapi tidak, dia pasti akan menemukannya. "Apa Anda bisa memberitahu saya dimana dia tinggal?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, tapi Anda siapa? Saya rasa saya tidak punya hak untuk memberitahu mengenai privasi Rose kepada orang asing."

"Tapi saya suaminya!" serunya tidak sabaran. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan bagaimana tanggapan Rose kalau tahu bahwa dia mengaku-aku menjadi suaminya. Dia hanya ingin menemukan wanita itu secepatnya dan mencari tahu jawaban-jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala saat ini. Lagipula jika anak perempuan itu memang anaknya. Dia akan membawa mereka berdua kembali ke Inggris lalu setelahnya dia akan meminta Rose untuk menikah dengannya.

"Tapi.."

"Saya mohon, tolonglah saya. Saya perlu bertemu dengannya, dengan anak kami, saya perlu menyelesaikan masalah saya dengannya." Satu omong kosong lagi.

Tetapi Scorpius memainkan perannya dengan baik, karena c_ashier _itu pun terlihat bersimpati lalu dia berbalik dan memanggil seorang temannya.

"Jennifer, apa kau tahu dimana Rose tinggal?" tanya _cashier _itu kepada seorang pelayan lainnya. Pelayan yang bernama Jennifer itu lalu berbicara cepat dalam logat Amerika yang khas, menyebutkan letak tempat tinggal Rose. Lalu kemudian si _cashier _kembali menghadap Scorpius dan menjelaskan ulang kepadanya dalam bahasa Inggris yang lebih akrab di telinga Scorpius.

"Terima kasih. Anda sangat membantu saya," ucap Scorpius kemudian. Dia lalu berbalik cepat dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Pesanan dan kembalian Anda, Sir?"

"Kau bisa menyimpannya."

* * *

><p>Sambil mengutuk kebodohannya karena meninggalkan Thea seorang diri di rumah. Rose kembali memaki dirinya sendiri lagi karena melupakan tongkat sihirnya. Dia memang seperti tidak terlalu antusias dengan sihir lagi sejak kelahiran Thea. Bukan, bukan karena putri kecilnya itu. Ini lebih karena saat ini dia tinggal di lingkungan Muggle dan jauh dari komunitas sihir.<p>

Rose langsung melompat turun dari_ tramp_ dan berjalan cepat di sepanjang pedestrian. Dia berbelok cepat di sepanjang gang-gang sempit yang menuntunnya menuju _flat _yang sudah ditempatinya selama hampir empat tahun ini. Rose semakin mempercepat langkahnya, dia berbelok ke kanan sekali lagi, di sana, di ujung gang ini, _flat_nya sudah terlihat. Tapi, siapa orang itu?

Rose mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha menerka siapa gerangan seseorang yang berdiri di depan _flat_nya dan memandang bangunan itu dengan penuh selidik. Dan begitu langkahnya sudah dekat, dia terkejut bukan main.

Scorpius berdiri mematung, di depan seseorang yang juga langsung membeku begitu mengenalinya. Napasnya memburu, tetapi juga terasa berat. Bertahun-tahun sudah sejak dia pertemuan terakhir mereka. Dan lagi-lagi, Scorpius juga tidak bisa menentukan apakah dia merindukan wanita ini atau tidak.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Dan wanita itulah yang pertama kali bersuara. Scorpius menelan ludahnya, mengatur detak jantungnya yang seketika berdegup tak karuan, dia memulai.

"Siapa anak perempuan yang keluar dari toko pakaian denganmu waktu itu?"

Rose menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Scorpius Malfoy. Dan jika niatmu muncul di tempat ini hanya untuk melihat-lihat kurasa masih lebih banyak tempat lainnya yang lebih menarik."

Wanita itu lalu beranjak dan melewati Scorpius tetapi Scorpius dengan sigap menangkap tangannya.

"Dia putriku, kan?"

Rose tertawa, "Sungguh, aku belum pernah mendengar lelucon sekonyol itu. Jadi, biarkan aku pergi sekarang, karena aku buru-buru." Rose menarik tangannya dari cengkaraman Scorpius. Dia berjalan cepat ke depan _flat_nya, namun baru saja dia akan membuka pintunya, suara kedebuk keras dan pecahan kaca terdengar dari dalam rumah.

"Asterella!" Rose langsung menerjang pintunya lalu berlari ke dalam. Dan Scorpius tanda komando, tanpa berpikir, ikut berlari ke dalam _flat_ sempit itu. Dan napasnya seketika sesak ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil terbaring di lantai dengan darah di pelipisnya dan pecahan toples kaca di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Gadis kecil yang sama yang dilihatnya di depan toko waktu itu, gadis kecil berambut pirang yang mirip sekali dengannya.

Rose berlutut di sisi gadis kecil itu, meletakan kepalanya di pangkuannya. Tetapi Scorpius bertindak cepat, dia meraih gadis kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya, menarik lengan Rose bersamanya, lalu membawa mereka berdua ber-Apparate bersamanya.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau meninggalkan anak sekecil itu sendirian di rumah?!" bentak Scorpius. Pikirannya masih kacau balau mengenai status gadis kecil itu dan sekarang dia harus dihadapkan lagi dengan kebodohan-kebodohan Rose lainnya.<p>

"Aku bukan meninggalkannya untuk bersenang-senang," bantah Rose di sela isakannya. Dia tahu ini semua salahnya, dia memang tidak seharusnya meninggalkan Asterella sendirian, tetapi cara Scorpius menyalahkannya membuatnya muak. Dia adalah ibunya Asterella, jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, dialah yang akan paling menderita. Namun Scorpius memposisikan dirinya seolah-olah dia ingin menyelakakan anaknya sendiri.

Penyembuh St. Monica keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan beberapa saat kemudian. Dengan jubah abu keperakan dengan lambang rumah sakit sihir Amerika itu terembos di bagian dadanya, dia menghampiri Scorpius dan Rose.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?" tanya Scorpius cepat.

"Hanya sedikit luka. Tetapi dia baik-baik saja, sama sekali tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena tidak ada luka dalam yang terjadi," jelas penyembuh itu.

Scorpius menghela napasnya lega.

"Apa aku bisa menemuninya sekarang?" tanya Rose.

"Tentu, tetapi dia masih dalam efek ramuan penyembuh kami, mungkin satu-dua jam lagi baru akan siuman," jawab si penyembuh dengan senyumnya.

Rose mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada si penyembuh sementara Scorpius menerobos masuk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Dia langsung duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang pasien. Gadis kecil itu terbaring dengan damai dalam tidurnya. Bekas luka kemerahan di pelipisnya sudah mulai mengering. Dan melihatnya seperti ini membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa gadis kecil ini memang adalah putrinya. Dia tidak mungkin salah, setidaknya nalurinya pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang jujur. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasakan perasaan hangat saat menatap seorang anak kecil, makhluk yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan.

Scorpius menyapukan tangannya ke kepala gadis kecil itu, membelai helaian rambut pirang platinanya dengan lembut. Bagaimana mungkin gadis kecil ini bukan putrinya, bukankah hanya seorang Malfoy yang memiliki rambut seindah ini?

"Dan kau masih akan mengingkarinya, Rose? Apakah masih akan membohongiku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku bukanlah ayahnya?"

Scorpius tidak menoleh sama sekali saat mengatakannya, dia tahu Rose di belakangnya. Tetapi dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari putri kecilnya itu, dia memandangi Asterella dengan haus, seperti… bahkan jika ratusan tahun pun dihabiskannya hanya dengan memandangi putrinya, semua itu tidak akan membuatnya puas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan sesuatu secepat itu? Apakah menurutmu hanya seorang Malfoy yang boleh berambut pirang?" balas Rose sinis.

"Kau sudah memisahkan kami dan berusaha memutuskan hubungan darahku dengannya selama ini dan sekarang kau masih tetap bersikeras tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku? Apakah kau sungguh setega itu?" Scorpius kembali bersuara.

Sementara itu tangan tidak berhenti menelusuri wajah putrinya itu. Seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa gadis kecil itu memang adalah anaknya, darah dagingnya.

"Kau tidak bisa membawanya pergi dariku lagi. Sebagian darinya adalah milikku. Aku punya hak yang sama denganmu atas dia," lanjut Scorpius.

"Hak yang sama?" ulang Rose. Kalimat Scorpius kembali membuat emosinya naik. Pria itu tidak pernah berubah, apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya pasti membuat darahnya mendidih. "Bukan kau yang mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan, bukan kau yang melahirkannya dan mempertaruhkan nyawamu, bukan kau yang membesarkannya selama ini. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan dirimu berhak atas anakku?!"

"Tapi kaulah yang menyebabkan semua itu! Kau yang membuatku tidak tahu kalau selama ini aku punya seorang anak!"

Rose mengepalkan tangannya. Berusaha sekeras tenaga untuk tidak berteriak-teriak dan memaki Scorpius. Pria itu sungguh tidak tahu keadaan yang dihadapi olehnya selama ini, tetapi dengan seenaknya dia melimpahkan semua kesalahan padanya. Sungguh sifat khas Malfoy yang dibencinya dari dulu.

"Baik, mari hentikan semua perdebatan ini. Aku tidak pernah memohon pada siapapun sebelumnya, tetapi kali ini aku mohon padamu. Kumohon ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Rose?"

Rose menarik napas dalam mendengarnya. Dia sungguh tidak ingin bercerita sekarang, namun dia harus melakukannya. Scorpius benar, bagaimanapun juga Scorpius adalah ayahnya dan dia pantas mengetahuinya. Rose berjalan ke arah jendela, membelakangi Scorpius dan Asterella, menatap lautan dalam Samudra Pasifik. St. Monica memang dibangun di sebuah pulai kecil di Kepulauan Hawaii. Dan pemandangan yang cantik dari setiap jendela di bangsalnya sungguh merupakan obat penyembuh tambahan selain dari ramuan dan mantra-mantra yang diberikan oleh para penyembuh.

"Apa kau ingat malam terakhir kita di Vienna saat KTT Sihir waktu itu?" Rose memulai dengan bertanya.

Scorpius mengangguk.

"Ingat, perdebatan kita setelah acara penutupan KTT-nya?"

Kali ini Scorpius tidak langsung mengangguk. Dia harus agak bekerja keras untuk menggali memorinya. "Saat kau mengatakan padaku bahwa semua yang kulakukan tidak lebih dari sekadar mendompleng nama keluargaku? Bahwa tidak ada bisa kulakukan tanpa pengaruh dari ayahku? Bahwa bahkan orang tuaku yang harus turun tangan untuk mencarikanku pasangan karena kalau mereka tidak melakukannya tidak akan ada yang pernah mau menjadi pasanganku mengingat betapa menyebalkannya diriku? Ya, aku ingat itu, Rose."

Rose menoleh, menatap Scorpius. Manik mata _hazel _bertemu dengan kelabu. "Ya, kali itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, kau tidak membantah apa yang kukatakan."

Scorpius menyeringai. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Ya. Aku tidak membantahnya karena kau memang benar, Rose Weasley."

Rose juga mengalihkan pandangannya. Kembali menatap jendela yang dipenuhi uap-uap air karena hujan di luar semakin deras. Dia sungguh tidak bermaksud mengatakannya dengan sekejam itu. Tidak dulu maupun sekarang. Karena semua itu tidak benar. Scorpius memang beruntung karena dilahirkan dari keluarga yang terhormat dan kaya raya, tapi semua itu bukan berarti bahwa tidak ada yang pernah dilakukan karena kemampuannya sendiri, bukan berarti semua yang dilakukannya adalah campur tangan keluarganya.

Dan dengan mengingatnya, membuat Rose menyadari sesuatu. Hari itu dia mengatakan perkataan sekejam itu karena dia sangat kesal. Kesal karena dia merasa dipermainkan. Dia tahu, saat itu dia memang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Scorpius. Tetapi mereka berciuman di sela-sela perdebatan mereka, tidak peduli bahwa masing-masing dari mereka selalu menganggap yang lain menyebalkan, mereka tidak pernah betah berlama-lama tidak bicara kepada satu sama lain, tidak peduli bahwa setiap pembicaraan mereka selalu diwarnai dengan perbedaan pendapat. Itulah sebabnya dia kesal. Karena hari itu Scorpius memberitahunya bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah menjodohkannya dengan salah satu putri dari teman baik mereka dan pertunangan mereka akan dilangsungkan tidak lama lagi.

"Dan sore itu, aku memikirkan semua perkataanmu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang melukai harga diriku sedalam itu. Kau memang menyebalkan," tambah Scorpius dengan sarkas.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya," kata Rose, kembali menatap Scorpius.

Scorpius menggeleng. "Nah, lanjutan ceritamu."

"Ya, setelah itu kau menyuruhku diam lalu pergi. Aku tidak tahu kau kemana, maka aku menunggumu di depan kamar hotelmu malam itu, aku… aku merasa bersalah. Lalu kau kembali lewat tengah malam diantar oleh seorang petugas setempat. Kau sangat mabuk. Aku membawamu masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan kau mulai mengomel…"

_o0o_

_"__Apa yang kau lakukan di tempatku, Miss Weasley? Heh?! Mau mengejekku lagi? Apalagi isi hatimu yang belum kau sampaikan? Bahwa aku sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang Malfoy? Bahwa aku bahkan sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk berdarah murni? Bahwa aku jauh lebih kotor daripada kelahiran Muggle?!" _

_Jika tatapan sanggup untuk membunuh seseorang, maka Scorpius Malfoy pastilah tinggal nama saat itu. Rose membanting tubuh Scorpius yang disangganya ke lantai. Membuat bunyi kedebuk keras dan Scorpius mengerang._

_"__Ya, aku memang hendak mengatakan itu, Malfoy!" _

_Scorpius tidak menganggapinya karena dia terbatuk-batuk di lantai. Erangan darinyalah yang kini memenuhi ruangan diikuti aroma alkohol yang menguar ketika Scorpius mulai muntah-muntah cairan bercampur darah._

_Rose, yang awalnya hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, seketika mengubur niatnya. Dia kembali menghampiri Scorpius dan berlutut di sisinya. "Lihat! Lihat apa bisa kaulakukan! Hanya merusak dirimu sendiri. Kau bukan hanya tidak berguna, tapi juga bodoh!"_

_Scorpius tidak berhenti muntah-muntah dan membuat Rose panik. Dia buru-buru merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya. Sambil merapalkan beberapa mantra yang diketahuinya untuk membuat Scorpius berhenti muntah-muntah, dengan tangannya yang satunya, dia meraih ceret yang berisi air putih dan memberikannya kepada Scorpius. Dan cukup berhasil, setidaknya Scorpius tidak muntah lagi walaupun sekarang wajahnya terlihat pucat. Rose lalu membawa tubuh Scorpius ke atas ranjang dengan mantra layang lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa muntahan Scorpius di lantai._

_Rose lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Menatap pria yang telah memberinya banyak cerita selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Pria yang diakuinya sangat dibencinya, tapi dia tahu, jauh di dalam sana, dia tidak akan mampu membenci pria ini. Dan dia benci, benci karena dia tidak bisa membenci pria ini. Benci mengapa sulit sekali untuk bisa membenci seseorang yang sangat ingin dibencinya ini. Sungguh, tak ada secuil alasan yang masuk akal baginya untuk tidak membenci pria ini. Namun…_

_"__Rose…" panggil Scorpius pelan. Matanya sedikit terbuka. _

_Rose tidak menjawabnya, tidak juga mengubah ekspresi keras wajahnya yang menghujam Scorpius._

_"__Kalau kau mau, aku akan memilih pasanganku sendiri. Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa kau tidak benar. Bahwa aku bisa menentukan takdirku sendiri tanpa campur tangan dan pengaruh orang tuaku.."_

_"__Kau mengajukan pertanyaan kepadaku, Malfoy?" balas Rose. "Kau sungguh tidak berguna, kau bodoh, kau menyebalkan, kau membuatku muak, aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa banyak sekali gadis yang tergila-gila padamu, memangnya apa yang bagus darimu selain nama belakangmu? Heh? Memangnya apa yang bisa kaulakukan? Apa? Apa yang bisa kau buktikan? Tunjukkan padaku, apa, Malfoy? Apa?!"_

_Dan Scorpius tidak mengatakan apapun, dengan sisa kesadaran dan tenaga yang dimilikinya, dia malah menerjang Rose. Membuat tubuh mereka berdua terjatuh di ranjang dengan tubuh Rose berada di bawah tubuhnya. Dia lalu menghujam bibir wanita itu dengan bibirnya, melumatnya, berusaha membuat gadis itu diam dengan memaksa bibirnya bermain dengan miliknya. _

_Sementara itu, tidak peduli sekuat apapun Rose berusaha mendorong tubuh Scorpius menjauh, pria itu selalu saja berhasil mematahkan usahanya. Scorpius bahkan melempat tongkat Rose ke kolong ranjang untuk mencegah wanita itu melawan. _

_Dan akhirnya, Rose lah yang kalah. Wanita itu pun menerima ciuman Scorpius yang kasar dengan pasrah. Dia telah membiarkan pria itu memainkan perasaannya, dan sekarang dia juga membiarkan pria itu memainkan tubuhnya. Rose bahkan sudah mulai melepaskan akal sehatnya, dia membalas ciuman Scorpius sekasar yang dilakukan pria itu. Dia menjambaki rambut pirang platina pria itu yang berantakan dan membiarkan Scorpius merobek kemeja yang dikenakannya. _

_Dia sungguh ingin sekali membenci pria ini sampai tidak ada kata yang bisa melukiskannya. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah memberikan semua yang dimilikinya kepada pria ini. Dia ingin sekali mendorong tubuh di atasnya ini dan menampar pria ini. Tetapi kenyataannya, dia tidak melakukannya. Dia bahkan membiarkan Scorpius menjelajahi setiap sentimeter jengkal tubuhnya dan malah hampir menikmatinya. Mengabaikan alarm di kepalanya yang berulang kali mengingatkannya untuk berhenti._

_Padahal pria ini sudah memiliki calon tunangan, dan tidak ada kesempatan lagi baginya untuk memiliki pria ini bahkan jika mereka sama-sama menginginkannya. Tetapi sisi lain dari Rose memberitahunya bahwa bahkan jika mereka pada akhirnya tidak bisa bersama, dia akan punya malam ini untuk dikenang. Dan tidak masalah dengan itu._

_o0o_

"Dan kau pergi keesokan harinya, meninggalkanku yang bahkan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali? Sungguh tindakan yang hebat, Rose Weasley," kata Scorpius setelah Rose berhenti.

"Apa pilihan yang kupunya, Malfoy? Tolong beritahu aku pilihan apa yang kupunya?" tantang Rose.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau setelah malam itu kau—kalau kau hamil?"

Rose tersenyum sinis. Dia menatap Scorpius seolah-olah Scorpius adalah makhluk yang paling perlu untuk dikasihani di dunia ini. "Tolong coba kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Mr Malfoy yang terpandang. Apakah kau akan mempercayaiku kalau aku tiba-tiba datang kepadamu dan mengatakan bahwa aku mengandung anakmu? Apakah yang ada dipikiranmu tentangku jika aku melakukannya?"

Scorpius tidak menjawabnya.

Maka Rose melanjutkan. "Terima kasih. Tetapi aku masih merasa sanggup untuk membesarkan anakku seorang diri, tanpa bantuan, maupun penghinaan darimu dan keluargamu."

Scorpius ingin sekali menjelaskan. Bahwa dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Bahwa semua yang disangkakan Rose kepadanya tidak benar. Tetapi pada akhirnya keluar dari bibirnya adalah sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Kapan kau mengetahui tentang kehamilanmu?"

"Sehari sebelum pertunanganmu dengan si Beatrice Zabini itu, tiga bulan setelah aku dialihtugaskan ke Rumania," jawab Rose. "Lihat? Apakah menurutmu pantas bagiku untuk muncul di depanmu sehari sebelum acara pertunanganmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku mengandung anakmu?"

Rose menatap Scorpius tajam.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Bukan hanya tentang kau, atau aku, atau keluargamu. Tetapi juga tentang bagaimana perasaan calon tunanganmu itu. Menurutmu, apakah aku cukup pantas untuk menghancurkan impiannya untuk menikahi putra tunggal dari klan Malfoy? Tidak, aku tahu aku tidak seberharga itu."

Semua yang dikatakan Rose menusuk Scorpius. Dia sadar, bahwa seharusnya dia tidak langsung menyimpulkan dan menganggap Rose bersalah atas semua hal yang menimpa mereka. Saat itu, Rose pastilah berada dalam dilema yang membuatnya bingung. Dan bukan salahnya, kalau dia memutuskan untuk menghilang dan menjalani hidupnya tanpa campur tangan dari siapapun. Andai saja ada lebih banyak pengertian yang mereka tukar, andai saja tidak terlalu banyak ego dan kesombongan di antara mereka berdua…

"Kapan ulang tahunnya, Rose?" tanyanya lagi, berusaha mencari tahu setiap informasi yang terlewat darinya selama ini.

"Mei, tanggal 28 besok dia akan berusia empat tahun," jawab Rose.

"Tapi sekarang tanggal 27. Jadi, besok ulang tahunnya yang keempat?" ulang Scorpius.

Rose mengangguk.

Scorpius menatap putri kecilnya lagi. Demi Salazar, anaknya sudah hampir empat tahun saat dia baru sadar bahwa dia memiliki seorang anak? Takdir macam apa yang didapatnya.

"Siapa namanya? Siapa nama yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Asterella. Asterella Cassiopeia Hermione Weasley."

Scorpius menghentikan tangannya yang bergerak di kepala Asterella. Berpaling kepada Rose dan menatap wanita itu, sekali lagi, dengan marah. Apakah untuk memakai namanya di belakang nama anaknya saja wanita itu sebegitu tidak sudinya?

"Aku akan segera mengganti nama belakangnya. Kau tidak bisa mencegahku, dia anakku. Namaku harus ada di belakang namanya."

"Kau tidak bisa merampasnya dariku, Scorpius Malfoy," sela Rose.

"Tidak, aku memang tidak akan merampasnya darimu. Aku tidak akan tega memisahkan anakku sendiri dari ibunya. Tidak seperti kau yang tega memisahkannya dari ayahnya. Aku akan memastikan dia selalu mendapat kehangatan dari ibunya," balas Scorpius.

"Lalu apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Aku ingin kita berdua membesarkan Asterella bersama-sama."

"Apa maksudmu?" Rose memicingkan matanya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


End file.
